Children of the Power Rangers
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: (Based on the show Wizards of Waverly Place) The Primes siblings, Troy Jr. Prime, Sunset Shimmer Prime, Sunset Glare Prime may look like your every day normal brothers and sister fighting, helping parents out at the restaurant but that's what ever one else think their parents are not normal they are Power Rangers and their goal is follow in their footsteps
1. Cast

**Children of the Power Rangers (Based on Wizards of Waverly Place)**

Sunset Shimmer as Alexandra "Alex" Margarita Russo: the middle child and trouble making daughter of the Mega Force Red Ranger and Pink Ranger

Troy Jr Prime as Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo: The Ranger fan and oldest son of the Mega Force Red Ranger and Pink Ranger

Sunset Glare as Maximilian "Max" Alonzo Ernesto Russo: the space cadet youngest son of the Mega Force Red Ranger and Pink Ranger

Troy Prime as Geraldo "Jerry" Pepe Russo: The Mega Force Red Ranger and the siblings' father

Lunaria Prime as Theresa Magdalena Margarita Russo: The Mega Force Pink Ranger and the Siblings' mother

Twilight Sparkle as Harper Rosanne Evans Finkle: Sunset's best friend

WizWasp as Ezekiel "Zeke" Beakerman: T.J.'s best friend

Raphael as Mason Greyback: Sunset's boyfriend who's the half Org half human son of Zen-Aku a former enemy of the Wild Force Power Rangers

Alison "Ally" Count as Juliet van Heusen: T.J.'s girlfriend who's the daughter of the owner of Drink and Drive a rival of Prime's Speed Food Drive

Power Rangers as themselves


	2. Ten-Minute Crazy Sale

A teenage boy is activating a machine "And done"

"What are you working on Red Jr." says a 16 years old girl

"Do not call me Red Jr. Sunset" say the 17 years old boy

"Sure whatever" replied the 16 years old girl

The boy pulls out a rabbit in a cage "Scanning now" he scans the Rabbit "And enter the Code and presto" he makes a double rabbit

"What is that thing" says a 10 years old boy

"It's a copy machine you just scan anything or anyone and it makes a double of anyone or anything" The double rabbit barks

"Cool I've always wanted a guard rabbit you know to scare off the mailman"

"And might needs some more work"

"Troy Jr. Prime" T.J. heard his name being called

A hero in red wearing a helmet shows up "Hey dad"

"Why do I here dog's barking"

The double rabbit barks "Let's just say my programing is malfunctioning"

"Oh, and I hope you get this right and I have"

"A Power Ranger's meeting I know"

"And I hope you all"

"Behave ourselves sure we can do that"

"The Crazy Ten-Minute sale"

"The Crazy What"

"Every year the school clothing store has this crazy sale for ten minutes where they give stuff away and" The Red Hero wasn't interested in it "What are you doing"

"I was fast forwarding to the part where this sale is far more important than your studies"

"Well Gege gonna be there"

"Who's Gege"

"Don't you remember my enemy since kindergarten when she spilled juice on my mat on nap time and told everyone that I had an accident"

"This is fascinating tell me more"

"I'm sick of Gege she's always rubbing things in my face the thing is I'm tired of her showing me things at School can I please skip Power Ranger studies to go to the sale"

"Let's roll the answer dice shall we" says the Red Ranger "No"

"But dad"

"But no, you have Power Ranger Studies on Tuesdays and Thursdays and you're not diching"

"Your right I'm gonna focus on Power Ranger things and I have a question"

"Like what"

"Do they have a machine so I can get cool clothes before Gege"

* * *

Sunset Shimmer is at Canterlot High

"Are you excited for the Crazy Ten-Minute Sale as I am"

The two girls scream with excitement "I can't go"

"I just got a game plan to get to the store before Gege"

"Well I'm sorry but I have a family commitment"

Gege and her copycat crew show off there looks "That's it I'm going to that sale"

"But what about your family commitment"

"I'll work it out with my parents"

"Yeah I'm sure their understanding"

"Well actually I do it sneaky by using my brother's invention the copy machine"

* * *

The Red Ranger and the Pink Ranger arrived at the Ranger meeting

"Hey Troy, my man how you doing"

"Well I'm doing" Troy is cut off by the Pink Ranger his wife's phone ringing

"Hello" Pink Ranger picks up the phone "Did you check under your bed" Lunaria hangs up

"Who was that"

"Its not important

* * *

At home

"What are you doing"

"I'm gonna take Gege down" Sunset makes a copy of herself

"Good evening Sunset, other Sunset" T.J. saw that Sunset used his machine "You're both clearly are up to no good"

"Glare just help me get to look ready before I leave" Glare had double Sunset sit down "Wow I look good" double Sunset barks "Wow when will you have it fixed"

"I don't know"

"Bad girl no barking just pout"

"Yeah I don't think how possible could go wrong"

"It will be fine"

"Do you think when Mom and Dad come back he'll see you look disconnected during studies oh wait this could work"

"What if Dad asked you to change seats or something"

"I don't know cover for me"

"Why would I cover for you" asked Glare

"Because I'll buy you brand new pair of sneakers"

"Sold"

"Great I'm off to the sale and Mom and Dad know nothing about it right"

Sunset left "I'm a size 5" shouted Glare

"That's your price for a new pair of sneakers"

"Apparently but the jokes on her I'm gonna get new sneaks from doing nothing"

"What if she falls and you have to cover for her with dad"

"That will never happen" T.J. pushes double Sunset off "Your right that will never happen"

* * *

Sunset arrived at the Sale without her parents permission

* * *

T.J. had another invention "May I present the mimic controller"

"Great how does it work"

"By pressing this button"

Troy arrives "Hey boys"

"Dad hey"

Another Red Ranger arrives "Hello boys"

"Huh no way"

"Great who are you" says Glare

"Are you kidding me"

"So what are you doing here"

"Well here for a lunch break and who's that"

"She's our sister right Sunset"

Troy lifts up her hand and drops it and notice a glitch "Oh are you sure she is"

"Did she by any chance went shopping or some sort"

"No"

"Oh" Troy leaves

"Well I guess it's not to late to tell dad that I broke his statue" says Glare

"That would get him some time to tell him that I broke his new drill last week" says T.J.

"You broke his drill"

"I think so I'll find out when I put the pieces back together"

"So, what brings you here"

"We are on lunch break and two of our Rangers told us to have a lunch break in here"

"Well be right over there Bowen"

"Who do you know my given name"

"Lucky guess"

"Huh let me see what it does" Glare presses the button and had it at double Sunset "Wow why are you hitting yourself why you hitting yourself"

* * *

Real Sunset is hitting herself

"Why are you hitting yourself"

"Don't know" Sunset does the chicken dance and dances like an Egyptian

"Hey everyone, there's a freak show by the jeans rack" says Gege making the annoucement

"Hey Sunset, I think we caught a break I think there's some freak show by the jean rack lets go look" says Twilight

"Twilight those are the jeans I'm the freak show"

* * *

The Prime Brothers use T.J. invention to spin double Sunset

"Spin it fast to see if it can barf"

* * *

Sunset at the sale is spinning fast

Red Ranger arrives at the sale "Sunset" Troy saw someone spinning "Looks like I just did" Troy figured it was Sunset "Sunset get over here right now"

Sunset stops and falls in the clothes bin

"The jacket hey Gege look what I got"

"Oh, give it to me" Sunset and Gege tough a war with the jacket and Gege pants are wet from a spill

"Well looks like somebody's got an accident" Gege's copycats ditched her "Well time for an announcement"

Sunset saw the Mega Force Red Ranger "Okay I know I'm in trouble but just give me one second"

"Attention shoppers Gege's real name is Gaucher" Red Ranger pulls Sunset "Okay now I can go"

* * *

At home

"Oh Sunset Dad's looking for you" says Glare

"And he found you" says T.J.

"T.J. what did you invent"

"Mimic initiator"

Glare hands Troy the invention "Because what ever you were doing with this dummy was happening to this dummy"

"So that what Mimic means"

"Yes, and by means that"

"That Sunset used T.J. invention to skip studies"

"Yes, and you know that"

"Yeah before we get to that I hear that Troy Jr. broke your drill" says Sunset

"My brand-new drill" say Troy

"Glare broke your statue" says T.J.

"Did you used any of your gadgets at my drill?"

"No"

"Your clear" T.J. leaves

"Did you used your bothers gadgets to break my statue"

"No, I knocked it over" says Glare

"Your clear go" Glare leaves "And we have a winner"

"Dad I know your mad but I can explain Gege has been making me look bad forever and this is a huge chance to get back at her and I went for it"

"Oh Revenge"

"So you do get it"

"I get it let's look at it shall we was revenge worse missing studies on Power Rangers was it worth having your brothers lie for you while having the Rangers watch a Red Ranger scolding a 16 years old girl"

"So what your saying getting back at Gege is like hurting myself"

"No but I like that better"

"So since I figured that out I should pick my own punishment right"

"No why don't you take my punishment and double it your grounded for one week"

"Does that mean 2 weeks"

"No, it's four and you're mother and I are making lunch and your brothers are helping because the Rangers are on lunch break" Troy leaves

Double Sunset barks "Oh you hush up"

* * *

The Prime siblings are working in the kitchen "I'm glad you learned your lesson" says the Red Ranger

"Me too" says Sunset

"By the way why were you scolding a 16 years old girl"

"Well turns out she went to the Crazy ten-minute sale"

"The Crazy what now"

"They have it every year and we get to shop for Ten Minutes"

"Did you have permission"

"No, I didn't"


End file.
